Compounded or composite yarns formed of high melt and low melt fibers or filaments are generally known for various applications. Examples of such yarns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,168; 5,397,622; and 5,536,551. None of the above yarns, however, are appropriate for or intended for use as a stabilizing yarn for outdoor applications requiring a high degree of dimensional stability, and strength. The term "outdoor fabrics" as used herein is defined as fabric for awnings, tents, sling fabric for furniture, cushions, umbrellas, marine applications, convertible tops, and the like. The term "effect yarn" is intended to mean yarns, such as acrylics, polyester, and polypropylene, which are used in the construction of aesthetically appealing, softer blend decorative fabrics.
Many yarns are inappropriate for outdoor use unless they are solution dyed and UV stable. Such yarns include acrylics, polyester, nylon, and polypropylene. The aforementioned yarns are not considered to be particularly dimensionally stable nor resistant to abrasion in open weave structures to the extent that, in use, they are either provided with a latex backing to improve stability or they have been used with the recognized deficiencies.
Thus, there is a need for a stabilizing yarn suitable for use with effect yarns in the fabrication of open weave fabrics to be utilized in outdoor applications wherein such fabrics will be imparted with improved abrasion resistance, weave stability, strength and the other characteristics described hereinabove.
Use of a latex backing is a recognized impediment to the use and acceptance of fabrics in outdoor applications. The application of a latex backing is expensive, requiring specialized machinery, additional chemical cost and, at times, slower tenter speeds or multiple passes through the tentering operation. It also provides a greater opportunity for mildew problems and renders a stiffer fabric with only one side available for decorative patterning.